


What’d I Miss?

by AWalkingParadox



Series: The Blood In My Veins [3]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Gen, People are oblivious, never put an angel in a box, post men is best disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: James Madison is back, and he brought a friend.





	What’d I Miss?

“What the actual heck, Thomas.” James gawked, staring up at Thomas in all his 5’4 glory. He was very short for an elf. “I’ve been gone for only a month and somehow, you turned Hamilton into a vampire, befriend the leader of the most powerful werewolf clan and all members of it. In a month. A month, Thomas.”  
Thomas shrugged. “I’ve been busy, Jemmy.”  
James groaned. Honest-to-goodness groaned. “You are going to be the death of me, if my immune system doesn’t kill me first.”  
“Don’t worry Jemmy, it’s not as bad as it seems.” Thomas said, trying to calm the shorter man. “And Washington’s pretty neat.”  
“That doesn’t change the fact that he’s a leader the the most powerful werewolf clan. And you turned Hamilton into a vampire. I’m pretty sure there are laws against that.”  
“Well no vampire police has come to arrest me yet.” Thomas said placatingly. “And keep it down, will you? My parents are still asleep. God knows why you decided to visit as midnight.”  
They were currently in Thomas’ room, and James had to admit that he did seem happier.  
James sighed. “I need your help.”  
Thomas perked up. “Yes? I need to do something or I will die of boredom. What do you need?”  
“I need you to let someone stay here. Please.”  
“Who? And why does he have to stay here?” James mentally prepared himself.  
“I’ll tell you when you meet him. But, could he? At least until I find him a place to stay?”  
“Sure.” Thomas said. “Where is he?”  
“Wait here.”  
James crept out of the room and to the living room, mindful of avoiding the furniture scattered everywhere. He approached the figure standing the terrace, wistfully staring at the sky.  
“Come on.” James said gently, laying a hand on his arm.  
He nodded and James led him to the room where Thomas was waiting.  
“Thomas, this is John. John this is Thomas.” James said.  
“Hello.” John said, and James may have jumped. This was the first word John had said all day since he had awoke. He turned to Thomas whose jaws were slack, staring at—-oh right.  
John had huge feathery wings unfurling from his back, and he fluttered them uncomfortably. James had forgotten about those.  
James elbowed Thomas and he let out a hiss of pain before remembering his manners. “Hello.” Thomas greeted, then blurted out what was on his mind before thinking. “You have wings.”  
It could have been a trick of light, but James could have sworn he saw John roll his eyes. “Yes, I do.”  
“But, how?” Thomas gestured wildly, hands flailing. James resisted the urge to laugh.  
“I was an angel.” John said, eyes shifting from Thomas to the window, where a view of the beautiful night sky.  
“Was?” James wanted to tackle Thomas and zip up his mouth. You do not just ask these things!  
John said nothing, and James could see a hint of tears glistening in his eyes.  
Thankfully, Thomas did also. “Never mind, sorry for asking.” He said apologetically. “Would you like a change of clothes?” He asked, eyeing John’s rumpled and torn clothes.  
John nodded.  
Thomas went off to find clothes, leaving James and John in the room alone.  
“So.......”  
“He seems nice.” John said. Can angels be sarcastic? James wondered.  
“Thomas is a great guy once you get to really know him.” He said.  
John nodded, then he winced, glancing back at his wings. James was frozen in shock. The tips of the wings have turned grey, and seems to spreading.  
“Are you.....?” James asked.  
“It’s a sign. I’m officially banished.” John looked away. “I’m now one of the Fallen.”  
James frowned but said no more. They settled into a sort of heavy silence as they waited for Thomas.  
“Hey guys, I’m back. Sorry, most of the clean clothes were in the laundry.” Thomas greeted, walking in. James watched as his eyes flickered to John’s wings and felt thankful that Thomas kept quiet.  
“Here, try this on. You can cut hole for your wings, I think.” Thomas said, holding a navy blue shirt. He moved to hand it over.  
John stepped back. “Don’t touch me.”  
Thomas stood still, hurt flashing in his eyes. “Sorry.”  
“No, I mean—“ John sighed. “Vampires can’t touch angels, it’ll burn them, like the sun but stronger. I may be banished, but it’ll take a few days for it to wear off. I can’t risk it.”  
“Oh.” Thomas says. He turned to James. “Could you give to him?”  
James nodded, taking the shirt and handing it to John. The angel accepted it with a muttered thanks and headed to the bathroom.  
He came back out looking positively cleaner.  
“Where’s your old clothes?” James asked.  
“I burned them. Angel clothes don’t last long on the earth. It would have eventually disintegrate. There was a lighter near the toilet.” John replied.  
“Ah.” James nodded. He was too tired for this. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
He walked out, his last glimpse of the two being John staring at the television with some akin to fascination and Thomas doubling over in laughter.

-•-

 

“Alright, first things first, we need to hide those wings.” James said. “If you are to go to school, you cannot parade around wings large protruding from your back. They would call Area 51.”  
“What is Area 51?” John cocked his head. “And I cannot simply hide my wings.”  
“Area 51 is where they capture aliens.” Thomas replied. “And Jemmy, don’t you know any warlocks who can magical his wings to become invisible?”  
“I know a guy. But he’s on the other side of the world, it’ll take a week for him to arrive.” James frowned. “And you can’t simply magic something invisible, that takes a lot of power.”  
“You better think of something.” Thomas shrugged. “My parents are getting suspicious as to why my friend only stays in the room.”  
“I can leave.” John offered.  
“Where would you stay?” James asked, cogs turning. “Wait.......can werewolves touch angels?”  
“Technically, yes. The blood strain of a werewolf comes from a weaker demon,” John answered. “and the one bitten is only half affected, they are still human. No offence, Thomas.”  
“None taken.” Thomas said lightly. “Maybe he could stay at Washington’s?”  
“Maybe.” James nodded. “Would Washington mind?”  
“Nah.” Thomas shook his head. “Though, we’ll have to make sure.”  
“How will we get there without attracting attention?”  
“Good question.”  
-•-  
Later two men, in post men uniforms, emerged from the house carrying a large cardboard box with a few holes drilled on the side.  
People have given a few glances but, of course, none had suspected that a 5’11 feet tall angel was in it.  
“He’s really heavy.” James groaned. “How long till we’re there?”  
“He’s really not that heavy, Jemmy.” Thomas laughed. “It’s a twenty minute walked.”  
“Well, for one, you are over ten inches taller than me,” James huffed. “And two, stop carrying it with only one hand, dammit.”  
“Fine.” Thomas acquiesced. James felt the load lighten considerably. “Thanks you.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why is this necessary?” A muffled voice sounded.  
“Because, we don’t have a way of hiding you—-” Thomas answered.  
James opened his mouth to interrupt, “—-that was not dressing up in superhero costumes. I refuse to sacrifice my dignity for that.”  
James huffed.  
“Why can I not just fly? Until the mark is finished, I cannot fly longs distances without wearing out, but I am still able to fly a few miles.” James could hear the indignation in John’s voice, along with wounded pride.  
“Because, one, we don’t want you to strain yourself and get hurt, and two, someone might see you and shoot you or something.” Thomas answered.  
“Yeah.” James nodded. “Thomas, are we there yet?”  
“Close.” Thomas replied.  
“Where are we going?” John asked after a few moments of silence.  
“A friend’s place, you’ll be safer there.” James said. “Of course, after they get over their initial shock of seeing a live angel. Will Hamilton be there?”  
Thomas scoffed. “When is he ever not? He practically lives there, Washington treats him like a son, and Burr is almost like a brother to him.”  
“Are you jealous?” John asked, no hint of mockery or teasing, just an innocent question.  
“What? No.” Thomas huffed. “Why would I be jealous?”  
“You are.” John said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Thomas blushed, looking away. James smirked. “Never lie to an angel.”  
“Whatever.”  
“We’re here.” Thomas announced, as they stood before an almost totally camouflaged wooden gate. They gently set the box down and James helped John out as Thomas went to knock.  
“You okay?” James asked as John awkwardly stepped out, clothes rumpled and hair a mess.  
“Yes.” He answered, glancing back at his wings sorrowfully. They were now a pale shade of grey, casting shadows beneath the setting sun.  
“It’ll be fine.” James said consolingly, just as Thomas returned with no other than George Washington.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Washington frowned, staring at John and looking very intimidating. Then again, everyone looked intimidating to James. It’s a matter of height.  
“He’s an angel.”  
“Yes, Thomas, I’ve realised that.” Washington said drily “But why is he here? Why not in up there?” He gestured up.  
“I fell.” John answered.  
“You.........fell.”  
“I fell.” John repeated. “I was cast down.”  
“Ah.” Washington nodded sympathetically. “Come in then, no use standing there.”  
“Washington, we need you to let him stay here.” Thomas asked, walking alongside the man. “He’s got nowhere else to go.”  
“Of course he can stay.” Washington nodded. “Would he mind sharing a room with Alexander?”  
“Who’s Alexander?” John piped up from behind.  
“Alexander Hamilton. You’ll love him. He’s a big d—”  
“Thomas!” James interrupted scoldingly. “Hamilton is a vampire like Thomas, though from what I heard, he seems pretty nice.”  
“Is he a touchy person?” John asked. “Because then I might burn him.”  
“Very.” Thomas nods.  
John nods. “But, he’ll understand why he can’t touch me?”  
“Sure, but that won’t stop him from being curious.” Washington chuckled.  
“Ah.”  
Ignoring the whispers around them, they walked up to a wooden house, most likely Washington’s house, and entered.  
It seemed like any normal house, except the windows were tinted and there were some bottles of blood on the counter. Washington led them to a room at the back of the house. He knocked, “Alexander, are you in there?” He called out.  
“Coming!” Was the muffled reply before the door was opened to a disheveled boy. “For the last time, sir, it’s Alex, please.”  
“Hello Thomas, George.” He greeted. “Hello, two strangers I have never met before.”  
“Ah yes, I’ll leave you to get to know each other.” Washington grinned, walking out and whistling a tune.  
“Well, come in.” Alexander said, pushing the door wider. Thomas waltzed in like he owned the place, James followed in with a muttered thanks, and John as well, being careful to avoid Alex.  
“I’m James Madison.” James held out a hand. “I’m an elf.”  
“Alexander Hamilton, but please call me Alex. I’m a vampire, but you probably already knew that.” Alex grinned.  
“Who are you?” He turned to John.  
“John.” The fallen angel replied. “I have no last name, and as you have probably guessed, I am a fallen angel.”  
“What about Laurens?” Alex said, eyes lighting up.  
“What?” James frowned. “Laurens as a last name?”  
“He seems like a Laurens.” Alex shrugged.  
“John Laurens.” John said it as if testing how well it sounded. “Very well. Hello Alexander Hamilton, my name is John Laurens.”  
“Pleased to meet you.” Alex replied.  
“He’s gonna be staying with you for a while, so don’t touch him.” Thomas drawled, plopping himself on Alex’s bed.  
“Why can’t I?”  
“Because I was formerly an angel and it’ll burn you. Wait a few days, then it’ll wear off.”  
“Alright.” Alex nodded. James saw a gleam in his eyes. Poor John, he’s going to be questioned like there’s no tomorrow. Thomas snorted, as if realising the same thing.  
“I better get going.” James said, heading to the door.  
“Where are you going?” Thomas asked, standing up and following him.  
“I’m going to call our Warlock friend. We’re going to see some magic happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot curse. Neither can my friend. I’m sorry.
> 
> Alex: So....Laurens......  
> John: hmm?  
> Alex: Did it hurt—  
> John: Oh no—  
> Alex: when you fell from heaven?  
> Thomas: How original.
> 
> We haven’t decided on the main ship XD


End file.
